She Runs
by angellwings
Summary: Jess. "Jason tried to think back to when it all began. He tried to track down the moment where this became his life, but he couldn't. Not one single moment at least." For LaPaige's prompt challenge.


**A/N:** for LaPaige's prompt challenge; #12: Freedom.

She Runs

By angellwings

_

* * *

She's a born-again burnin' restless soul.  
Leaves a sweet empty place when she goes.  
Oh, I love her and I wanna tell her so.  
She says don't.  
She can't stay, can't say why, she won't try._

_She runs away.  
She runs right to it.  
So fast she'll run right through it.  
I don't ask her where she has to be,  
But sometimes she runs to me._

_She needs to be __**free**__,  
But when she needs someone,  
She runs to me._

_-Jimmy Wayne, "She Runs"

* * *

_

Jason tried to think back to when it all began. He tried to track down the moment where _this_ became his life, but he couldn't. Not one single moment at least. He could picture several in flashes, but there wasn't an individual moment that lead him to where he was right now.

And right now…

He was waiting on Tess. He was always waiting on Tess, and not in the sense that she was upstairs getting ready or putting the finishing touches on yet another flawless outfit. No, he was waiting on Tess to need him. He was waiting on her to come back. This had become routine for him. Tess would come to town and they would see each other every day. They couldn't get enough, but then he would feel the need to tell her how he felt…and she would run.

"_Don't ruin it, Jase. What we've got right now is perfect. I don't want it to change."_

"_But Tess—"_

"_No, Jason. Don't say it. Please."_

He knew her well enough to understand why. She was scared. Scared to acknowledge what they both felt. He _loved _her. He loved everything about her. He loved that she was high maintenance and not afraid to admit it, he loved the haughty expression on her face while she performed, he loved the guilty look that would flash across her features after she threw out an insult, and, more than anything, he loved that she trusted him with the knowledge that it was all for show.

The Tess he saw in private was not the Tess that the world knew. The mask she wore was important to her, and he knew that. He could see why. It kept people an arms length away. It kept her from having to run from _them_ as well. It was almost as if she wanted to be alone. She was afraid of hurting people. She was afraid of breaking them beyond repair. He was surprised she'd been able to let that go whenever she was around him. Of course, her letting that go for a little while resulted in her avoiding him for months at a time. She had to take time away from him to refresh their relationship. Like pressing a reset button.

He sighed and slammed his refrigerator door. He placed his unopened beer on the counter. He leaned back against that same stretch of counter and shook his head. Why was he letting her do this to him? If she really was concerned with hurting people then why couldn't she see how badly _this_ was hurting him. All he wanted was her. As a friend, as more than that…it didn't matter. He just wanted her.

And having her avoid him like this was torture.

So why did he put himself through it? Honestly, he could just wash his hands of her and move on. He could find someone that didn't need to put space between them every few months. He slammed a hand down on the counter behind him. He knew why. He put himself through this because…he _loved_ being the one she came running back to. He _loved_ the idea that she _couldn't_ stay away from him for very long.

He _loved_ the moment when she would come knocking on his door again, muttering apologies, and begging him not to give up on her.

He _just_ loved her.

A frantic knock suddenly sounded on his door, and he slowly stepped out of the kitchen. The knocking became louder and more urgent. He stared at the door for a long moment before finally moving toward it. It had to be her. There was no one else who would be that desperate to see him again. He unlocked the deadbolt and turned the knob. He'd barely gotten the door open a crack before it was shoved aside. He stumbled backwards as arms were wrapped tightly around his neck. He looked down to see a blonde head tucked into his chest and he smiled softly.

His arms went around her out of instinct and he hugged her close. "Tess?"

"I'm sorry, I'm so sorry. I—I…can we just go back to the way things were? Please?"

That was a good question. Could they? Could he honestly go through all of this again? And, even if he could, did he _want_ to? He sighed. What good would come from him pushing her? He would just end up pushing her _away_. If he truly loved her then he could wait. He could wait until Tess was ready to love and _be loved_. It would hurt, and it would frustrate him, but…

This was _Tess_. He would do anything for her. Besides, he just _knew_ it would all be worth it in the end. Until then, he would hold her, be there for her, and dream of what their life would be like when she finally stopped running and _let_ him catch her.

"Yes, Tess. We can. If that's what you _really_ want."


End file.
